Nick Schultz
| birth_place = Strasbourg, SK, CAN | draft = 33rd overall | draft_year = 2000 | draft_team = Minnesota Wild | career_start = 2001 }} Nick Schultz (born August 25, 1982 in Strasbourg, Saskatchewan) is a Canadian professional ice hockey player, an alternate captain for the Minnesota Wild of the NHL. The Wild drafted him in the second round of the 2000 NHL Entry Draft. He played junior hockey for the Prince Albert Raiders of the Western Hockey League. He has represented Canada in international competition at the junior and senior level. Hockey career Minor As a child, Schultz played minor hockey in his hometown of Strasbourg for the Maroons. He was selected by the Prince Albert Raiders in the third round (43rd overall) of the 1997 Western Hockey League (WHL) Bantam Draft. Before joining the Raiders, Schultz played for Yorkton Mallers in the SMAAAHL. During his only season in the SMAAAHL, Schultz was named Rookie of the Year for the Mallers club, as well as being named the Top Defenseman and Most Valuable Player of the league's All-Star Game. Junior Schultz made his debut for the Raiders in the 1998-99 WHL season, playing in 58 games, scoring 5 goals and adding 18 assists. In his sophomore season in the WHL, he played in 72 games, scoring 11 goals and adding 33 assists. After the 1999-2000 season, Schultz was named the Raiders top defenseman and most improved player. The Minnesota Wild selected Schultz in the second round (33rd overall) of the 2000 NHL Entry Draft. Schultz served as team captain for the 2000-01 season, playing 59 games, scoring 17 goals and adding 30 assists. Professional After the Raiders 2000-01 WHL season was complete, Schultz made his professional debut with the Cleveland Lumberjacks of the International Hockey League, suiting up for four games, where he scored a goal and added an assist. The next season, Schultz made his National Hockey League debut, after making the Wild out of training camp. He made his NHL debut against the Edmonton Oilers. During his rookie season, Schultz played in 52 games, scoring 4 goals and adding 6 assists. After the Wild's season was complete, Schultz joined the Houston Aeros of the American Hockey League for the playoffs. International Schultz represented Saskatchewan at the 1999 Canada Winter Games. Personal Schultz grew up on his family's farm in Strasbourg, Saskatchewan. He has two older brothers one of whom, Kris, played professional hockey in the CHL and UHL. His other brother is named Terrance, and his parent's names are Robert and Carol. His cousin Jesse Schultz made his NHL debut in the 2006-07 season, playing for the Vancouver Canucks. Jesse is now in the Minnesota Wild system, but has yet to play a game for the big club in St. Paul. Nick is married, his wife's name is Jessica (née Dibb). They have a son, Jake Douglas, born in October 2007 and two daughters, Brooke Moran born in May 2009 and Sydney Marie born in March 2011.Minneapolis Star Tribune. Gameday: Wild vs. Edmonton. They make their off-season home in Calgary. Jessica's sister is also married to an NHL player, Cory Sarich of the Calgary Flames.Hockey Hall of Fame. Stanley Cup Journals 2004: 37 He is friends with Jarret Stoll of the Los Angeles Kings and is often present at Stoll's yearly charity golf tournament. Awards *Played in the NHL YoungStars Game - 2002–03 Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International Canada }} References External links * Category:Born in 1982 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Cleveland Lumberjacks players Category:Houston Aeros (AHL) players Category:Kassel Huskies players Category:Minnesota Wild draft picks Category:Minnesota Wild players Category:Prince Albert Raiders alumni